Fair Gwendolyn
by Smiley Cad
Summary: not sure what yet. in time the voices will tell. hoity-toity Gwen stuck with newsies-how sad.
1. Night Stalker

**Hello everyone! I have been getting bored with just typing up my other story (You've got me on my knees Leila) because the chappies are so long and I already know what will happen. So, I decided to put on a little performance of my own, it's a fantastic idea and it may just work better than a sensible one. SORRY! That was from the play I was in at school. Lets try agin. So, I decided to write a story and just see where reviewers(well the ones I hope to get) and the voices(haha NadaZimri knows all about those voices) take the story. I am also going to type short chapters to I don't get bored. Heres a beginning and I want everyone to tell me wat they think.  
  
Disclaimer: you all know I don't own newsies.  
**  
A petite girl of about 16 or 17 strolled down the streets of Manhattan in a silvery blue ball gown. Her fair complexion and her dress seemed to glow in the moonlight from the orb hanging above her in the night sky. She didn't seem to be running from anyone, or upset at all, or even in a hurry to get anywhere. It just seemed that she was out for a thoughtful stroll and did not feel compelled to return home even as the last trace of light faded from the sky. This figure entranced a pair of eyes watching from an alleyway. She seemed to glide along with out touching the ground, almost like a ghost in the silvery light.  
  
She turned a corner and was out of sight of the curious pair of brown eyes that had been quietly observing. He wanted know who she was and why she was walking down Main Street at two in the morning in a hoity-toity dress. He followed her, as stealthily as a cat and found that she had stopped and was now sitting on a bench in Central Park. He waited for half an hour, but she did nothing, just sat there and stared off into space, thoughtful. Finally after waiting for almost an hour, his curiosity got he better of him and he approached the girl.  
  
"Do you always stalk young women around Manhattan?" a forceful voice demanded scaring the boy out off his wits. He hadn't expected her to speak first.  
  
He ignored the question and introduced himself instead. "Me names Jack Kelly," he said as he extended his hand to shake hers. Now Jack, did have sense enough to not spit into his hand, but what he didn't realize is that young ladies such as herself never shook hands.  
  
She looked at his worn grimy hand with disgust and simply said, "Indead."  
  
Now, our poor Mr. Kelly was quite taken aback by this remark and sat there in awkward silence until he resolved to try and question her. "Um, whats yer name?"  
  
"Gwendolyn Francisca Trafford, if you must know."  
  
Now, our poor Mr. Kelly was also not well graced in how one should act around a lady and so he snorted and remarked "That's quite a big name for such a small girl." It was indeed true, Gwen was small, standing at only 4'11" and weighing only 100 lbs or so, but that did certainly not give Jack the right to say something like that (or so Gwen thought).  
  
"Now that you have succeeded in being rude, will you kindly leave me alone?"  
  
Jack was about to say something back, defending himself, when a large group of intoxicated newsies walked by. They spotted him and started calling his name. They made their way over to him, and no one could predict the feud that would commence in the next few minutes.  
  
**Now this is where you come in! I need you all to send me reviews for my chapter so far-or you could review my other story if you so choose.  
  
-luv to ya all, and extra luv if you review either story  
  
-smiley**


	2. Mean Newsies

**Haha! I m baaaack! Ok, so Cad wasn't expecting to get so many characters in the few hours that her story was up, she took it down as soon as she had like 8 but you couldn't see that it had been closed until I has like 13! And I, cad, would feel so guilty at turning down characters(believe me I would, ask ne of my friend, I hate making people no like me, it makes my stummy(yes I said stummy, its my cross between tummy and stomach) hurt a ton.) so I just decided to except them all. Therefore, since I have so many they will probably not develop as well as they should-sorry! But that is the price you will have 2 pay! 4 seeing yur characters in this story. The pick of boys went in order of who sent their bio in first(that was the only way I could think of to make it fair) so I put girls with guys the best that I could, some against my better judgement, and I hope everything is alright. Ok, shoutouts are really long this time because I just have so much to say, in the future I will try and make my chappie longer than the shoutouts! Since some of you didn't give me as much info as others, I will be forced to make some stuff up for the sake of the story-sorry if I get anything way off! I am going away 4 a couple of weeks (2 camp for a week and then to my grandparents) so there wont be an update for while-sorry! But keep checking either around the 4th (ill be home between my 2 trips) or the 11th and there after I will continue with this- so don't give up on me! Ill be back!  
  
Shout outs!  
  
NadaZimri- ah darling, you are so wonderful! Even when im is stupid and I dont email you when Im supposed to you still give me characters! Maverick is awesome, and I luv the history-very creative! Lets see, maverick is with... Blink  
  
Ccat- Cat sounds like some people I know! The spelling was fine (I wouldn't know if it were wrong or not cause I cant spell either (spell check is my savior)). Cat has been paired with-Race, a perfect match  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch- Lute is such a cool name and I think its cool that you made her friends of the newsies, but not a newsie! Unfortunately I had to give you snitch, I m so terribly sorry, I know he was the last on ur list, but when you review third...  
  
Serena Conlon: is serena ur real name? One of my best friend's name is Serena! I luv it! Empress is also and awesome name! I think that is so cool! Well, you called dibs first, so you do get spot.  
  
Strawberri Shake- Annie O'Malley, when I read that it reminded me of this song I know that is called Molly O'Malley's but I forgot that it was Molly and I was singing it w/Annie instead until my bro yelled me and said it was molly, neways, yeah. Hornet, a cool name and my only girl w/ glasses! Go glasses! And I am sorry but some one called spot first so the two kids with glasses will have to stick together. Hornet gets specs.  
  
Written Sparks- I luv yur penname! It is so cool! And I really like Eli's newsie name! Nova! That's awesome! Yes, you can have skittery!  
  
Lady of Tir Na Nog- where is Tir Na Nog from? It sounds so familiar and I know I know it from some where, but I cant remember where! Please tell me! I wants to know! NO matter where it came from its really cool! I will try and write an irish accent, but I don't know that much about it so bear with me! Lets see, who is Irish with, ah, it has to be Bumlets.  
  
Trolley- I luv the name trolley! Its so cool! Is it because of her red hair and blue eyes? Im really sorry but all of the guys on ur list were already taken so I'm going ta getcha a guy eventually, but you'll just have to be patient. Ok? Sorry!  
  
Dimonah Tralon- bookworm reminds me a lot of myself! It was kinda weird ta read it and go woah, that's like me down to long brwn hair and blue eyes and all the personality stuff you wrote. That's so sad about her house burning down! And all her family gone! Ah darling, yur dear bookworm shall be with jack!  
  
Emotions-Alright gurl! You win the award for the longest bio! Even half of urs was longer than neone else's! but that's ok! I enjoyed reading it and seeing the depth that you gave to ur characters-I hope I can keep that up! Emotions and Wolf-awsome!  
  
Piratechic- and then there was Ser, who didn't even really bother to fill it out so I suppose I shall have to punish you for that, what facts were left out of yur bio are now at my disposal to be what ever I choose! Hahaha! Revenge is sweet! Unfortunately for my revenge scheme, mush was left so I am going to give him to you- but you may be sorry in the end! (I can see the face you get and then you gogasp "Is that a threat" and you look so astonished so id just like to say -yes, that is a threat)  
  
Cerridwen4-Ah, you are my first person to review without entering the casting call, I know you reviewed too late for that and I do feel bad about it, but I am so glad that I do have at least one non-self centered reviewer-all the rest of them reviewed cause they wanted to see their character in the story so... kuddos 2 you! Where is Cerridwen from? Its really cool, iknow I really like Gwen 2! If it weren't so old fashioned I might want to name my hopeful daughter that, I still might. Thanx 4 the spelling stuff! I know I am really bad, and the rood/rude thing, yeah. It was really late and I looked it and thought it looked wrong, but I was too tired to figure it out-sorry, but it has been fixed!  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group of about 2 dozen newsies saw Jack and came over to see what he was doing.  
  
"Whatcha got there Jack?" Spot questioned as he stumbled over, when he saw Gwen he stopped and just gawked. "Ah, she's a pretty little wench ain't she?" This produced a smack on the back of Spot's head from his girlfriend Empress and a disgusted noise from Gwen. Empress was a little shorter (AN: honestly I have no idea how tall Spot is, but lets just say hes about 5' 5' or 5'6" ok?) than Spot with hair that shimmered and changed from black to deep red every time she moved. Her hazel eyes darkened a shade as she saw Spot staring at this new girl.  
"Excuse you! I am not a... a..." Gwen started and then looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Wench?" Spot offered.  
  
"Yes... that, and I don't appreciate being called one!"  
  
"Oh, Hoity Toity, too!" Spot again insulted her with.  
  
Another girl stepped out of the crowd. "Now Spot! Don't be so mean! Can't you see that you're insulting the poor dear!" She pushed past Spot and went to sit down next to the girl. "My name is Lute, I'm sorry for him. Are you alright?" Lute took an astonished and then disgusted Gwen into a sisterly hug. Gwen quickly pulled away and scooted as far down to the other side of the bench away from Lute as she could. Lute's green eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Good job Lute, now you've made everything all better!" came a voice from the crowd and then Gwen saw the source of the sarcastic words. A girl with wild red hair in a braid down her back emerged and sized up Gwen. "Can't you see she's just a goily goil who lost her way on the way home from a ball! The goil is obviously not going to like any of us, we're too far below her. Da name's Hornet, not that you would care."  
  
"You're absolutely right I wouldn't care. I really don't care who any of you are. You are all absolutely abominable acting, looking... and smelling. Now please remove your self's from my presence before I am forced to take drastic actions."  
  
Laughter erupted from the crowd and over it you could hear Hornet speaking in her already too familiar sarcastic tone. "Do ya heah that? She might be forced ta take derastic actions!"  
  
"Ugh. I do not appreciate your crude manners. I do not wish to be seen in company such as your self's, you have no idea what my friends and suitors would say if they saw me now. So quick before anyone sees, leave."  
  
A slender girl of about 5'5" stepped forward out of the crowd with a genuine friendly smile on her face. "Don't mind them Miss, they just had a few too many drinks at Medda's," a soft voice with a British accent came from this girl. Gwen looked up and smiled weakly at finding at least one friendly face among this group of barbarians.  
  
Most of the newsies had stopped laughing loudly, all except one. Gwen stared wide eyed at this girl who seemed to have no control what so ever. "Maverick! Shuddup!" yelled an annoyed Hornet.  
  
This apparent, Maverick, tried to talk between giggles. "I'm...sorry... I...just can't...help...it...its...just...so...funny!" Then before she could get anymore out Maverick burst into another violent fit of giggles.  
  
"Yeah, everythings funny when yer punch drunk Maverick. Come on, we better get you back to the lodging house before you do anything rash (AN2 Ser! Teehee he said rash!)," her boyfriend Blink half suggested half ordered.  
  
More giggles from Maverick, "But you wouldn't mind if I did anything rash to you would you?" And then much to Gwen's dismay they proceeded to make out.  
  
"Ah! That's disgusting! Get a room!" said an equally disgusted Hornet.  
  
"Hornet, you don't think it's so disgusting when it's you and Specs!" a random voice called from the midst of the crowd. Hornet turned pink and backed into the crowd and settled next to Specs hiding her face in his shirt. Everyone laughed and then turned their attention back to Gwen who was even more grossed out than before.  
  
"Yes, well, if you all will not leave then, I will. I simply cannot stand to be in such company a minute longer," Gwen stated then leaned over to untangle the hem of her dress from her shoes. When she did this the low neck of her dress moved until every person standing around could see plenty of cleavage. Gwen of course, did no realize this and unfortunately stayed like that for quite some time.  
  
The Brooklyn newsie Emotions was the first of the girls to notice that her guy, Wolf, was not minding this "show." She quickly said, with so much hatred in her voice, "If that dress were any lower, or tighter, you could pass as a hussy my dear."  
  
Gwen quickly sat up, turning a deep shade of red and to everyone's surprise started to cry. When she realized she was crying in front of all these people she picked up her skirts and fled back down the street that she had come. Now everyone mostly shrugged it off, everyone except an irish girl named Trolley. Trolley's big blue eyes glassed over as she remembered her first few times around this group and how hard it was for her. She quickly ran after Gwen. Finally she spotted the puffy eyed girl breathing hard and holding her side and she slowed to a walk. When Gwen heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see who it was, when she realized it was one of those terrible street urchins she quickened her pace. Trolley caught up with the girl, which wasn't very hard considering Gwen was wearing a corset, heels, a puffy dress, and had never needed to run before in her whole life.  
  
"What?" said Gwen angrily and she whipped around to face Trolley. "Have you come here to make fun of me and call me more names? Well, you know what, I simply do not wish to hear it. Thank you very much."

AN3 sorry to you all who were not mentioned in this chappie, but eventually everyone will be there, i hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**tune in next time to find out what will happen to poor trolley who was only going to be nice.  
  
Thank you for reading the second episode of "Fair Gwendolyn." Coming up next is the continuing story of "You've got me on my knees Leila" also written by Cad.  
  
Please review this episode so the station know whether it is worth keeping on the net or not. Thank you and see you next time on "Fair Gwendolyn." **


	3. Joshua

**Hello everyone! And how are you? Not good? Ahhhh, that's too bad, but I am sure you will be much better after you read (and review) this story. I am sorry it has taken me so long to up date-but, what can ya do about it? Well, you can't do anything about it, I could have, but I didn't...until now! crowd cheers Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And I am sorry that not everyone has appeared in the story yet! But we'll see where this next chappie goes. I am going to list all the characters and who they belong to once because there are so many and I don't want to do it for every chappie.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
Thumbsucker Snitch: yeah, sorry aobut that whole sticking you with snitch thing-it just couldn't be helped!  
  
Strawberri Shake: Ahhh, thanx for the hug! That's so nice. I am glad that I am getting Hornet right I hope that I can continue that well.  
  
NadaZimri: yay! The "station manager" is glad that people want to keep this story on! Thanx for all you support in my stories! Update soon!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: You're very welcome for Jack. I hope you will appear soon, and I can bring bookworm into the story.  
  
Piratechic: 'ello mate! See I did update! Aren't you proud of me? And I didn't go read stories first! Haha! Now you cant light torches on in my head! chants: no fire in my head! No fire in my head! No fire in my head!  
  
Trolley: hey! Ok, would you hate me terribly if you didn't get a guy for a while? Like would that be traumatizing for you? Because I might want to make you not get a newsie or, at least not a guy until later, I think that's going to help this story. Please?  
  
Chatty: hey girl! I guess you wont see this for a while. But, thanx for the ever constant stream of reviews, I can always count on a bunch of reviews from you.  
  
Diclaimer: heres a list of a bunch of stuff in this story that I don't own, and who does own it. **

**Disney-Newsies **

**Dimonah Tralon-Bookworm **

**Trolley-Trolley**

**Piratechic-Lucky **

**R****aggedy Anne-Flash **

**Strawberri Shake-Hornet **

**Written Sparks-Nova/Eli **

**Lady of Tir Na Nog-Irish **

**Serena Conlon-Empress T**

**humbsucker Snitch-Lute **

**Ccat-Cat **

**NadaZimri-Maverick **

**Emotions-Emotions & Wolf  
  
**

**Smiley cad(me)-Gwendolyn  
  
Ok, now for the fic... **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter3**  
  
"What?" said Gwen angrily and she whipped around to face Trolley. "Have you come here to make fun of me and call me more names? Well, you know what, I simply do not wish to hear it. Thank you very much."  
  
"No! I don't want to be mean, I don't want to make fun of you. I want to apologize for all of them. They're a pretty tight knit group and they don't exactly welcome outsiders nicely, I would know. When I first wanted to become a newsie and live at the lodging house, they weren't very nice to me at all."  
  
"But I don't want to be a...a...what ever it is that you call your selves. I was simply taking a walk and they all seemed to attack me for no reason."  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty sure that Bookworm instigated that little torture session back there. She probably didn't mean for anything bad to happen, she's a very sweet girl, but she probably just wanted to make sure that you weren't stealing her boyfriend. She's usually quiet and I am still surprised that Jack is going out with her, seeing as how he's so loud and attention seeking, but you know what they say: 'Opposites attract.' It's the same with a lot of the newsies, it seems a lot of the time they end up with someone who you wouldn't think could stand to be around them for more than five minutes...Why are you staring at me?"  
  
By this time Gwen had stopped crying and stopped being angry and was calmly listening to Trolley. However, Gwen wasn't only listening, she was assessing Trolley in every area her mother had forced her to excel in. She looked at Trolley's face, eyes, hair, height, everything, gears were turning in her head. Finally Gwen came back to real world. "And do you have an opposite that you have 'attracted,' as you say."  
  
Trolley looked down at her boots embarrassed though no knowing exactly why. "Ummm...no, I pretty much don't get into that side of a social life. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, just wondering."  
  
"What about you?" Trolley thought it only fair that if Gwen knew about her lack of a boyfriend, she had a right to know about Gwen.  
  
"Me? Oh, I have many suitors who have asked, and some who continue asking, for my hand, but no, no one permanent, at the moment." All of a sudden a buggy pulled up next to the girls and a young man stuck his head out of the window. "Gwendolyn? Get in this buggy right now! It's the middle of the night! You should be at home where you are safe!" the young man ordered from the window.  
  
Trolley was quite taken aback by the patronizing tone this man used. She whispered to Gwen, "Is that one of them?"  
  
This produced a stifled giggle from Gwen and then a quiet response of, "No, that's my little brother."  
  
Trolley was shocked that a younger sibling would order the elder around like that, but before she could say anything about it Gwen's brother broke in with, "Gwendolyn! Are you talking to that street rat? Do you know what that would do to our family name if some one saw you?"  
  
Gwen's previous almost friendly mood turned on a dime when what her brother had said registered. "Oh no Joshua, I wasn't talking to it. Well, I was, but I was simply telling it to get away from me. I am so sorry that I worried you, yes I am very sorry."  
  
"Glad we got that settled, now get in here before something else horrid happens." Gwen as quick to comply and within seconds was down the street leaving a shocked Trolley standing on the sidewalk alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**ok, that was kinda short and boring, but ya know. I will try and have the next chappie include more newsies. But that's it for now!  
  
-smiley **


	4. Musings of the Newsings

**Bonjour! (sp?) ah! its so good to be back! I am sorry that I have not updated in forever. I hope you all got the message so nicely left by my friend Ser saying that I was on vaca. It was fun but now I am back and will update. i don't know how this chappie will go, honestly I have no idea where this whole story is going, I resolved to plan this one ahead and just type and see what happens. So I guess we'll find out how well that works. Please forgive me for not updating and review still!**

**Lady of Tir Na Nog- yes Josh is a prat. And if I didn't think that he might play a part later on in the story then I would smash his head in. you still haven't told me where you got your penname! I figured out where I had heard it. In this movie called "Into the West" these two little irish boys have a horse and they name it tir na nog, but where did YOU get it from?**

**Pokerfeind1313- hey! You were the one who failed to specify the chapter length. Heres another one.**

**Strawberri Shake- yes, gwen is mean. But this story wouldn't be the same if she was nice.sry for the length. I just get too bored typing long chappies.**

**Dimonah Tralon- I am so glad that I made your day.i saw that your homepage had you/fics on it because fanfiction is taking off all of them do you know why? My friend ser's got deleted b4 and almost her whole favorites list is now gone.do you know why? Does ne one know why? I want to know why? Ok...depp breaths...sry bout that.**

**P.S. where is ur pename form?**

**Sparklingrain- I luv ur pename! It just makes me so happy. Luv rain! You are officially my second reviewer who didn't enter a character! I luv you! Please keep r-ing&r-ing**

**Trolley-I am glad trolley is like what you want her to be! I don't know why but trolley might become a big part in this story...we'll see.**

**NadaZimri-yes gwen doesn't know how to have fun, you are right about that.**

**Raggedy Anne-yes you will be in the story-I hope. I hope to get more people in the next few chappies, its just so hard because there are so many. GASP! I just realized that I never gave you a shout out in chappie 2! Iam so sorry! I don't know hwy I skipped over your name! Please forgive me!**

**Chatty-hey! Thanx for the review! Yes gwen is mean-deal w/ it! Lol miss you!**

**Ms Snuffles- you are very welcome! It is wonderful. I am sorry that I haven't reviewed lately, I've been kinda busy. I was so happy to see our review. I never know if I review something that isn't newsies if the author will review mine. Keep up the good work!**

**Khasim- one question- what do you mean what are newsies? I couldn't find if I had reviewed a story of yours because you reviewed anonymously. So, either I reviewed a story of yours and you went so see my stories and didn't know what category they were in, or yur just messsin w/ my head. If the former is true (or something like it) I will fill you in. Newsies is a musical made in 1992 about boys who sell newspapers in NYC and then go on strike. I hope you review again and clear thins up for me.**

**TheAngryPrincess13 – I'm glad you like it! I hope you keep reviewing. As soon as I get some time I am going to read more of your stories.**

Disney owns newsies a bunch of other peeps own most of the characters, if you want to know who owns who go back to chapter 2. I own Gwen and Josh so far.

Now for....Chapter 4

"Glad we got that settled, now get in here before something else horrid happens." Gwen as quick to comply and within seconds was down the street leaving a shocked Trolley standing on the sidewalk alone.

Trolley turned around slowly and headed back towards the lodging house. She almost felt like crying. But, no matter how much she felt like crying she wasn't going 2 let herself. _How could she be almost friendly and then be so mean? I thought I was getting through to her. I actually believed that she was nice under all that. How could I have been so stupid! I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading. _(AN: sry! Not really! Scratch the last sentence! I got a little carried away) _I'm always looking for the good in people, and sometimes there just isn't any to be found! Jeez Anna! You really shouldn't trust people so easily! Great, now I'm talking to myself! Just peachy!_

Trolley did make it back to the lodging house without crying and was ready to go up to bed and forget about the whole thing. Unfortunately things did not seem to be going her way that night. As soon as she started up the stairs she could hear people ranting and raving and yelling and complaining about Gwendolyn Francisca Trafford. One voice distinctly stood out from the rest at this point, and that voice, with its thick Irish accent was accompanied by hard footfalls from its owner. Trolley reached the top of the stairs and took in quite and scene. All the newsies were in groups of 2-5 around the room talking about Gwendolyn and a girl of about 5'10" paced up and down the floor. Her brown hair had once been up in a bun, but it was now starting to fall. Her model like frame came down heavily on the floor and her Fae (one blue one purple) eyes were livid. She kept switching between languages Trolley detected mostly English and Gaelic, but also a little French, German, Spanish and Italian. From what Trolley could make out, she was talking about Gwendolyn.

"She thinks she can jus' walk aroun' like she owns the world....jus' 'cause she 'as money...people shoul'n be allowed ta have tha' much money....they shoul' give it ta help unfortunate people like us...people 'ho work their arses off and don' make any money...yeah...people like us...no' people like them 'ho just sit on their arses all day an' don' never lift a finger....only lift a finger ta ring a bell or ta eat one o' them tea sandwiches!"

"Irish please... Sit down... It's not worth it..." Her boyfriend Bumlets sat on a lower bunk and every time Irish walked by he tried to reach out and grab her to make her stop pacing. However, it appeared that he had been trying for some time because he didn't seem to be making too much of an effort anymore, like he was giving up.

Trolley made her way over to her bunk and lay down. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but it seemed that in this moment in time, that was out of the question. After a good 10 minutes of continuous chatter from Irish, Jack yelled across the room to Bumlets, "Bum! Will ya shut yer goil up already!"

Bumlets gave a heavy sigh and heaved himself off his bunk. He walked over to Irish and put one hand over mouth and one around her waist and dragged her back to his bunk. When he finally got her back to the bunk he sat her down next to him and wouldn't let her move. She started to struggle so he had to take his hand off her mouth to restrain her...big mistake. She started off at a mile a minute, yelling a Bumlets, yelling at Jack, yelling about Gwendolyn. So Bumlets did the only sensible thing at that point. He kissed her, long and hard, and that shut her up right away. Everyone rolled their eyes at the couple who were now sitting on their bed talking quietly and kissing.

Now that Irish had been shut up Trolley could hear bits of conversations float over to her from around the room. "She wasn't that bad...I hope I never see her again in my life...Money spoils people...I bet she has a bunch of books that she never even reads...I saw you looking too! Don't deny it!...How can anyone live like that...I bet she never has any fun...I wish I had a pretty dress like that...She sure did talk funny...I'm glad none of us are like that..."

**Alright, I'm exhausted, its late, I'm going to bed. I am sorry that this is short. I promise I will update again soon. I just cant do anymore tonight. The voices have gone off the lala land. please review! And you could hop on over and read and review my other story! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-smiley cad**


End file.
